1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the purposes of driving safety and environmental monitoring, it is required to have a camera module including an imaging lens capable of providing a relatively large field of view.
As techniques related to charged coupled device (COD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors progress, dimensions of imaging lenses for use in a camera module must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. patent application publication Nos. 20130057968, and 20120307382 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,711 discloses a conventional imaging lens that has a relatively small field of view, which do not satisfy market requirements.
Therefore, increasing the field of view of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is a goal in the industry.